Briar Beauty/Chapter 2 Gallery
This is the Gallery page for Briar Beauty as she appears in the Chapter 2 webisodes. Please add images of Briar to the relevant webisode section below. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/The Beginning Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Chapter 1 Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Chapter 3 Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Chapter 4 Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Thronecoming Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Spring Unsprung Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Way Too Wonderland Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Dragon Games Gallery. *Click here to see Briar Beauty/Epic Winter Gallery. Blondie's Just Right Royals watching Sparrow.png Blondies Just Right - hallway hopper sparrow.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 Also Inside The Charmatorium - True Hearts Day Part 1.png C.A. Cupid and Briar - True Hearts Day Part 1.png True Heart day - briar guessing.jpg True Heart day - Briar whaaat.jpg True Heart day - Briar.jpg True Heart day - CA Briar charmitorium.jpg True Heart day - CA Briar hands down.jpg True Heart day - CA Briar woo.jpg True Heart day - CA mime anyway.jpg True Heart day - CA mime briar.jpg True Heart day - CA mime bummer.jpg True Heart day - CA mime milton.jpg True Heart day - CA mime no one.jpg True Heart day - CA mime party.jpg True Heart day - CA mime shh.jpg True Heart day - CA mime words.jpg True Heart day - I am Briar.jpg True Heart day - briar sleeping ca.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 True Hearts Day Part 2.png C.A. Cupid, Hopper, Briar - True Hearts Day Part 2.png Hopper - True Hearts Day Part 2.png True Hearts day2 - hopper briar ca milton party supplies.jpg True Hearts day2 - frontyard.jpg True Hearts day2 - frontyard backgrounders.jpg True Hearts day2 - briar ca milton cakes.jpg True Hearts day2 - milton ca hopper briar questioning.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper briar.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper briar yeah tots.jpg True Hearts day2 - hopper briar rescue ca.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 Briar Beauty - Getting Fairest outfit.png Raven, Briar and Maddie - THDP3.png Cupid - THDP3.png True Hearts day - briar blondie.jpg True Hearts day - briar gf.jpg True Hearts day - hopper briar.jpg True Hearts day - briar.jpg True Hearts day - briar hopper.jpg True Hearts day - raven briar hopper.jpg Apple's Birthday Bake-Off briar gets fairest.png Briar, Apple, Ashlynn - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off.png Just Right - ABBO.png Briar Happy - ABBO.png I wish there was something we could do - ABBO.png Great idea Ash - ABBO.png Briar talking to Ashlynn - ABBO.png Briar eating Raven's cake - ABBO.png Briar and Ashlynn - ABBO.png Briar - ABBO.png Apple Briar Maddie - ABBO.png The Beautiful Truth briar's sassy smirk.png The Beautiful Truth - White Queen, Apple, Cedar and Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Cedar and Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - Briar, White Queen and Apple.png The Beautiful Truth - Distracted Briar.png The Beautiful Truth - Apple, Briar, Backgrounders, and Cedar.png The Beautiful Truth - Cedar, Apple, Briar, and White Queen.png MirrorNet Down Mirrornet-down-video.jpg Dexter - MirrorNet Down.png Cedar and Briar - MirrorNet Down.png Heart of MirroNet - MNDown.png Dexter in halls - MNDown.png Angry students - MNDown.png Rebel's Got Talent Students - Rebel's Got Talent.png Hunter, Ashlynn, Dexter , Briar - Rebel's Got Talent.png Poppy The Roybel The games room - Poppy the Roybel.png Briar zip lining - Poppy the Roybel.png Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party Briar dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png Lizzie Shuffles the Deck we're just not very good - LSTD.png And Briar, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD - LSTD.png Briar and her lunch - LSTD.png Lizzie's Room - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Briar and Lizzie - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png True Friends - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck.png Oh - LSTD.png Blondie, Aplle & Briar - LSTD.png The croquet lawn - LSTD.png Lizzie_rebels_and_royals_-_LSTD.png Kitty's Curious Tale Briar - KCT.png Kitty and wooly Royals - KCT.png Category:Galleries Category:Chapter 2 Galleries Category:Chapter 2 Pages Category:Briar Beauty Pages